No hay que dudar
by nadaoriginal
Summary: Minami lleva semanas fijándose en Yutaka pero no se atreve a confesárselo, y debido a ello Tomoyo hará hasta lo imposible para animarla a que lo haga, pero ¿Minami lo logrará? Oneshot con yuri


**Advertencia:** Esta es la primera vez que subo un fic o crossover de Card Captor Sakura, así que me emociona este nuevo debut. Ni Lucky Star, ni Card Captor Sakura, ni ninguno de sus derechos me pertenece, pero si así fuera no estaría escribiendo sino haciendo mangas de estos y haciendo lo que me plazca :D

 **No hay que dudar**

La campana había sonado, y con ello los estudiantes salían de clases rumbo a sus casas. Muchos estudiantes iban en grupo y hablaban sobre temas varios muy contentos, pero ese no era el caso de una chica peliverde que estaba siguiendo desde cierta distancia a otra chica bajita con el cabello bonito de color rojo. Minami Iwasaki sólo podía estar viendo aquella chica que llevaba semanas cautivándola.

-¿Ocurre algo, Minami-chan?

Minami se sobresalta un poco y mira tras de sí. Allí estaba Tomoyo Daidouji, compañera de clase y una gran amiga tanto de Minami como de Yutaka, la chica que había cautivado a la peliverde. Tomoyo se pone al lado de Minami y también mira a Yutaka, entonces comprende lo que su amiga más alta tanto veía, y no evita sonreír con travesura.

-¿Aún no sabes de qué manera confesarte a Yu-chan?

-¿Q-qué?- Minami se pone bastante roja, aunque su gesto apenas había cambiado- N-no creo que eso sea p-posible. Ambas somos chicas, y además...

-Llevas semanas viendo de esa misma forma a Yu-chan, además que casi no puedes dirigirle la palabra sin titubear al menos una vez, Minami-chan- la mencionada no dijo nada más, y Tomoyo lo tomó como que tenía razón-. Ha pasado ya bastante tiempo y no has sido capaz de decirle tus sentimientos a Yu-chan. Yo creo que deberías intentarlo, no creo que algo malo salga de esto.

-Yo sí creo que... Yutaka jamás podría perdonarme si llega a descubrir que yo...- Minami no sabía cómo continuar, las palabras no le salían.

-En serio tienes miedo al rechazo, es comprensible- Tomoyo se queda viendo a Yutaka, al igual que Minami-. Pero igual pienso que algún día deberías confesarle, Minami-chan. Ese sentimiento te irá haciendo daño a medida que lo contengas y no te atrevas a liberarlo aunque sea un poco.

Tal vez Tomoyo tenía razón, pero no era ninguna ayuda aquello para Minami. Para ella, Yutaka era alguien inalcanzable tanto como hermosa, como una estrella, o tal vez incluso más hermosa que eso. Cada vez que Minami miraba a Yutaka, sentía que su corazón latía con mayor fuerza de lo usual, quería tenerla entre sus brazos, quería besarla... No, no podía, eso debería por sí solo ser impensable, estaba mal hacerse ese tipo de ilusiones, y más aún sabiendo que era imposible que aquella chica le iría a corresponder alguna vez.

A la joven heredera Daidouji le angustiaba ver a su amiga torturarse de esa manera, quería ayudarla a conquistar el corazón de la persona que amaba, pero el primer problema a enfrentar era que no tenía ni idea de a qué clase de personas le podría gustar a Yutaka. No sabía ella misma si había alguna posibilidad de que Yutaka respondiera positivamente a los sentimientos de Minami, pero al menos estaba segura que no iba a odiarla por ello, Yutaka no es así.

Finalmente Minami y Tomoyo le dan alcance a la bajita pelirroja. Yutaka les saludaba de forma cariñosa e inocente, obviamente no tenía sospecha alguna sobre los sentimientos de Minami, aunque eso no la relajara en lo más mínimo. Tomoyo empieza a hablar sobre los apuntes que habían tocado para ese día y sobre que Sakura no las iba a acompañar porque le tocaba hacer la cena esa noche. Minami casi no hablaba, más que nada se limitaba a escuchar lo que tuvieran que decir Tomoyo y Yutaka. El camino a la casa de Minami resultó de lo más ameno para las dos chicas más bajas, las tres habían acordado ir allí para estudiar juntas, aunque Tomoyo también veía aquello como la oportunidad perfecta para que Minami finalmente se le confesara a Yutaka, sólo era cuestión de esperar un poco más y lograr convencer a la primera de hacerlo.

* * *

 **Casa de Minami**

Los deberes no eran complicados, solo era cuestión de ver con detenimiento lo que había que hacer, y desde luego las tres chicas lo habían logrado, pero ahora la cuestión era que no había nada más que hacer. Minami en ese momento evitaba a toda costa mirar fijamente a Yutaka, eso no haría que fuera menos evidente su constante sonrojo y quizás podría delatarla de forma traicionera.

-Oigan, chicas ¿no se les antoja un poco del chocolate que traje? Mi madre lo compró especialmente para ocasiones de estudio- ofrece Tomoyo poniéndose de pie y caminando a su mochila.

-A mí me gustaría un poco, Tomoyo-chan- acepta muy alegre Yutaka, como siempre que Tomoyo, Minami o alguna otra amiga le ofrecía algo.

Minami nota que Tomoyo de forma disimulada le había guiñado un ojo. Esa chica era realmente lista, todo lo tenía planeado desde un principio para que Minami y Yutaka tuvieran una oportunidad de conversar entre sí mientras ella les daba la espalda. Minami no sabía si sentirse agradecida o no por aquella acción, pero lo que sí sabía era que Yutaka realmente se veía muy linda cuando sonreía entusiasmada.

Yutaka no se da cuenta de la atención que le dedicaba Minami hasta que volteó por casualidad y ambas se miraban a los ojos. Esos ojos de color esmeralda eran tan brillantes y hermosos, pero no podían ser para Minami, seguramente su brillo estaría dedicado a alguien más. Tomoyo se toma su tiempo para buscar dentro de su mochila, quería que Minami se diera el valor necesario, pero eso no funcionaba. Pasaría todo el día y Minami no sería capaz de decirle abiertamente sus pensamientos a Yutaka, para decepción de sí misma y de Tomoyo.

* * *

 **Casa de Tomoyo**

Luego de cenar y de asegurarse de no tener ninguno de sus materiales para el día siguiente por fuera, la chica Daidouji estaba desilusionada por no escuchar la confesión de Minami. Desde que había descubierto los sentimientos de Minami hacia Yutaka, había querido que Minami se confesara, nunca le importó que Minami pensara que ese sentimiento era algo raro, de hecho la animaba a que lo expresara, siempre sin éxito.

Luego de darse un largo baño y de charlar casualmente por teléfono con su prima y amiga Sakura, había llegado el momento de intentar llamar a Minami, aprovechando que lo más probable fuera que estuviera leyendo por simple ocio, y desde luego no falló en esa intuición.

- _Moshi moshi, Minami al habla_.

-Buenas noches, Minami-chan. Quería saber cómo estabas.

- _Pues no hay mucho que destacar ¿Ya estás lista para las clases de mañana?_

-Así es, aunque me interesa saber si ya has pensado en cómo...

- _Mejor no quiero hablar de ello_ \- interrumpe Minami con voz decaída- _. Yutaka jamás querría volver a hablarme si le digo lo que yo... Sólo hablemos de otra cosa_.

Nuevamente Tomoyo se sentía decepcionada por la pobre respuesta de Minami. Ojalá pudiera lograr ver esa confesión por la que tanto se había esforzado, pero Minami estaba presa dentro de un fuerte caparazón hecho por ella misma, y Yutaka no tenía ni idea de nada. Tomoyo necesitaba idear algún plan bastante ingenioso para sacar ese valor encerrado en Minami y descubrir si la pequeña pelirroja encerraba algún sentimiento por Minami aparte de simple amistad.

-Humm... Esto será un poco complicado, pero supongo que mi habitación especial para ver las películas que filmo de Sakura-chan se me aclaran las ideas.

Aún había tiempo antes de que Tomoyo tuviera que acostarse, así que mejor prefirió estar un rato en su actividad favorita: admirar a su prima y amiga en los cosplays que ella misma diseña o compra, y de vez en cuando sostenerse el rostro muy feliz y sonrojada cuando veía un muy buen ángulo tomado.

* * *

 **Días después**

En la escuela se había anunciado un viaje a unas termas ubicadas en el norte de Japón, cosa que llenó de mucho entusiasmo a todos los chicos de las distintas clases, y desde luego Tomoyo comentaba muy entusiasmada sobre las distintas cosas que podrían pasar, opiniones cuyas receptoras eran nada menos que Sakura, Minami y Yutaka. Yutaka no esperaba que tan pronto fuera a llegar un anuncio como ese, pero como sea le entusiasmaba el visitar unos baños termales. Minami también estaba complacida por ello, pero lo estaba más por estar en un lugar nuevo con Yutaka, aunque eso por sí solo no era suficiente para que tuviera el valor para confesarse, y eso Tomoyo lo sabía, por lo que no dudaría en redoblar su ánimo hacia la chica más alta.

-¿Alguien tiene una guía turística o algo sobre el lugar al que vamos?- pregunta Sakura volteando hacia atrás para hablar con sus amigas.

-Yo lo puedo buscar por internet, así que no hay ningún problema, tomando en cuenta que el viaje será mañana- contesta Tomoyo con alegría-. Siempre es un deleite estar en un baño termal, con el agua a altas temperaturas relajando el cuerpo y limpiando el espíritu, y aún si los baños resultasen ser mixtos, podría llevar para nosotras cuatro unos trajes de baño hermosísimos- a partir de ahí empieza Tomoyo a agarrarse la cara con ambas manos y mirar muy feliz a Sakura-. Ya quisiera ver lo divina que se verá Sakura-chan en el traje de baño que tengo reservado especialmente para ella.

A Sakura le salía una gota en la cabeza por lo efusiva o por lo directa que podía ser Tomoyo, mientras que Minami y Yutaka estaban ligeramente rojas al notar la manera tan descarada en que se insinuaba la chica en cuestión. Por algo Tomoyo no veía en absoluto raro los gustos de Minami, cuando ella misma hacía un alarde bastante notorio con la castaña aunque casi nunca (o mejor dicho nunca) se diera cuenta de ello... aparentemente.

-Yo le pediría a onee-chan que me ayudara a hornear galletas para llevar en el viaje- propone muy sonriente Yutaka.

* * *

 **Al día siguiente, en las termas**

Luego de un largo y agotador viaje (pero aún así bastante divertido para las cuatro amigas), finalmente habían llegado al tan esperado lugar, y ahora tocaba esperar que los profesores encargados dieran su acostumbrada charla y les hablaran del lugar, y al final de ésta proponen que todos debían ir en grupos de dos. Tomoyo finalmente había visto cómo empezar.

-Yo ya tengo con quien quedarme- Tomoe prácticamente se lanza y aferra al brazo de Sakura, cuando todo el mundo se limitaba a tomarse de una mano.

Minami dudaba en ese momento, a pesar que Tomoyo indicaba con el rostro que fuera con Yutaka, y además la pequeña pelirroja no encontraba a nadie que quisiera tomarla de la mano, vaya insulto contra aquella niña tan bella y especial. No había nada más que hacer, así que Minami traga grueso, se acerca a Yutaka y le acerca una mano para que la tomara.

-Vamos nosotras dos, Yutaka- Minami no se podía creer que lograra decir eso sin tartamudear.

Yutaka se queda viendo un rato la mano de Minami, a la cual le parece ver por un momento a su pequeña amiga sonrojarse un poco, pero antes de confirmarlo ya tenía a Yutaka agarrada a su mano.

-Gracias, Minami-chan. Es muy buena amiga, y por eso te quiero mucho.

Esas palabras eran una melodía celestial para Minami, no se esperaba que Yutaka le dijera "te quiero" alguna vez, y debido a ello no es capaz de disimular la leve sonrisa que se forma en sus labios. Tomoyo también sonríe porque ve una oportunidad en aquella pareja, tenía fe en que la había, pero igual se aferraba como una pinza al brazo de Sakura, quien no veía ni cómo podía caminar así.

Y así las cuatro amigas se van a recorrer juntas el lugar, obviamente manteniendo las parejas, Tomoyo se aseguraba de ello. Juntas visitaron muchos lugares que eran por demás interesantes, incluyendo tiendas de recuerdos con motivos para los turistas, y Tomoyo se compró casi media tienda para regalarle a su prima Sakura, mientras tanto Yutaka compra también algo que le parecía bonito, y para sorpresa de Minami la pelirroja también le compra algo a ella. Era una delgada cadena donde era posible portar una pequeña foto, como aquellas en las que se guardan fotos de un ser amado o de los padres, una cadena de oro bastante hermosa y delicada, igual que la misma Yutaka, en opinión de Minami.

-Qué regalo más bonito- observa Tomoyo cuando se acerca a Minami-. Deberías ver esto como una pequeña posibilidad para que hables abiertamente con Yu-chan.

-¿De verdad lo crees?- pregunta Minami, algo sorprendida por la aparición de Tomoe- Pero... ¿Qué pasará si Yutaka me empieza a odiar si...?

-Una verdadera amiga no odia, Minami-chan- interrumpe Daidoji con una sonrisa aún más amplia, pero con un tono de voz de ligero reproche-. Yu-chan es demasiado buena y una gran amiga como para odiarte, la amistad no puede estar condicionada por cosas así.

¿Podría ser? Sí, Tomoyo tenía toda la razón. La amistad no podía estar condicionada por la orientación sexual de alguien. Tal vez Sakura ya sabía sobre la forma de ser de Tomoyo (no imaginarlo era de por sí un descaro), pero Minami aún estaba dudosa sobre si realmente debía intentarlo. Yutaka compra algunos otros recuerdos, pero ninguno era tan bonito y elaborado como la cadena que le había regalado a Minami, por lo que Minami tomó de manera precaria una decisión.

-Tomoyo...- la mencionada asiente para demostrar que prestaba atención- ¿Me podrías ayudar a escoger algo bonito para Yutaka?

-No sabes lo feliz que me hace que finalmente muestres lo mucho que te interesa impresionar a Yu-chan- Minami se sonroja y baja la vista al suelo-. Sin embargo esto es algo que tú misma debes juzgar, debes pensar en qué podría ser tan especial como para que merezca la pena para regalárselo a Yu-chan.

Ahora había una nueva dificultad para Minami ¿Algo que sea lo suficientemente especial? ¿Cómo podría ver algo así? Estaba a punto de preguntar, pero Tomoyo sólo le da una mirada de confianza y se va con Sakura que se estaba comiendo un helado. Minami estaba sola en su decisión, no iba a ser fácil, al menos eso pensaba hasta que vio una cadena delgada, muy parecida a la suya, pero de ésta colgaba un diminuto corazón con motivos grabados. Entonces Minami se ve a sí misma regalando a Yutaka aquella preciosa cadena, pero no se hacía una idea de cómo sería la exacta respuesta de la pequeña ¿Se alegraría o se enojaría? ¿Le gustaría o no? Sólo había una forma de saberlo, y si no lo hacía por sí misma, Tomoyo no la dejaría en paz hasta que lo haga, aunque el hacer esto de todas formas le valía acumular un valor tremendo.

Minami compra la cadena y la manda a envolver en un papel de regalo, y por empuje visual de Tomoyo, elige que el papel fuera uno de corazones y querubines besándose, y para remate escoge una nota para anexar a aquel regalo. Todo ello era mucho más de lo que Minami sería capaz de hacer hace apenas unos minutos, pero las palabras de Tomoyo le habían logrado dar un poco de confianza. Pero había algo que debía tomar en cuenta, y es que una cosa era mandar a envolver ese regalo para Yutaka, pero otra era darle dicho regalo ¿Realmente ese valor se mantendría cuando tenga nuevamente a Yutaka enfrente? ¿Tendría el valor de darle el regalo y ver su respuesta? Aún había temor, mucho temor, pero debía creer en la gran verdad que había en las palabras de Tomoe. Yutaka era su más cercana amiga, y eso no podía estar limitado ni cercado por nada.

-¿Ya estás lista, Minami-chan?- se acerca nuevamente Tomoyo muy sonriente cuando Minami se acerca a la puerta de la tienda.

-¿De qué están hablando?- se acerca también Sakura algo dudosa.

-N-no, no hablamos de nada- ya Minami empezaba a evidenciar otra vez sus miedos escondiendo el regalo en su espalda.

-Vamos, amiga, no seas tímida que se lo puedes mostrar también a Sakura-chan. No desconfíes, que a Sakura-chan no le molesta- anima Tomoyo tomando a la mencionada por los hombros.

Minami estaba a punto de negarse debido a la enorme vergüenza que ya le había ganado terreno, pero justo detrás de ella se había encontrado la verdadera causa de dicha vergüenza.

-¿Le hiciste un regalo a alguien, Minami-chan?

Ahora sí Minami sentía que la sangre se le había helado completamente. Yutaka, la chica a la que tanto amaba y a la vez tanto temía, estaba justo detrás de ella y había visto el regalo que le había hecho pero dudaba en darle. Eso definitivamente tampoco se lo estaba esperando Tomoyo, pero cualquiera sabría que Minami estaba completamente arrinconada, no había escapatoria ni valían tampoco las excusas. Era ahora o nunca, debía hablar claramente con Yutaka o todo ese tiempo se habría perdido inútilmente.

-Bu-bueno... Yutaka, yo...

-¿Sí, Minami-chan?

Tomoyo estaba cruzando los dedos en ambas manos, de hecho incluso estaba cruzando los dedos de los pies, y en todo momento se mantuvo agarrada a Sakura. Minami no necesitaba mirarse al espejo para saber que el rubor en su rostro estaba creciendo y se hacía más brillante. Yutaka seguía viendo a la peliverde, siempre con sus ojos verdes llenos de inocencia y dulzura, y definitivamente le parecía un crimen a Minami que hubiera alguien que no la admire.

-Vamos, Minami-chan. Tu puedes...- murmuraba Tomoyo una y otra vez, cada vez apretando su agarre a Sakura.

-¿Tomoyo, me puedes decir que pasa?- Sakura notaba el agarre más y más fuerte de su querida amiga.

-Yu-Yutaka... Quiero decirte que este regalo es... es para... es para...- Minami sentía que le iba a dar algo en cualquier momento, aún cuando daba su mejor esfuerzo para mantener la mirada a Yutaka- Este regalo... es p-para t... para ti, Yutaka.

-¡Wow! ¿De verdad es para mí, Minami-chan?- se notaba que Yutaka quería brincar de alegría por el regalo- Eres la mejor, no sé qué haría sin ti.

Minami sentía agarrotadas las manos, pero no puso ninguna resistencia a que Yutaka tomara el regalo y lo abriera. Tomoyo ya ni siquiera estaba agarrada al brazo de Sakura, sino a la misma Sakura, juntando sus rostros algo nerviosa mientras sudaba frío. Yutaka desenvuelve lentamente el regalo y saca la cadena con un corazón, y por un momento parecía una niña pequeña que recibe su primer regalo de navidad, y acto seguido lee la nota que estaba pegada al papel de regalo. Minami estaba conteniendo la respiración, sentía que podría morir, sobre todo si Yutaka se mostraba desagradada o algo parecido, despreciando su esfuerzo y su amor, pero ese sombrío panorama nunca llegó. Yutaka estaba sonrojada cuando termina de leer la nota, justo en el momento en que decide leerla otra vez, ahora en voz alta.

-Para la persona que más amo, y para quien ha iluminado mi vida- Tomoyo empieza a emitir leves chillidos de alegría y estaba pegando brincos, zarandeando a Sakura- ¿En serio... en serio tú piensas eso de mí, Minami-chan?

Minami tenía el corazón en la garganta. Cada segundo la presión en ella estaba creciendo más y más, pero la respuesta preliminar de Yutaka de alguna manera le decía que no debía dejarse llevar por el miedo. Yutaka no mostraba miedo, desprecio o asco, sino un sonrojo que la hacía ver más encantadora y tierna que nunca. Minami por primera vez se sentía ilusionada ante esta posibilidad sin que Tomoyo le estuviera diciendo nada, y eso realmente era una señal que no podía ignorar por más temerosa que se sintiera.

-S-sí... Eso pienso...

Y de pronto un peso inmenso había desaparecido de los hombros de Minami. Era extraño, pero ahora que finalmente lo dijo, Minami se sentía liberada, ligera, y en cierto modo algo más animada, pero aún quería esperar por lo que le fuera a decir Yutaka antes de celebrar o arrepentirse. Todo estaba en manos de esa encantadora muchachita.

-Minami-chan, eso ha sido lo más bonito que alguien haya hecho por mí- Yutaka no dice nada más y se abraza cariñosamente a Minami, para alegría de la misma y de Tomoyo.

-¿Eso quiere decir que tú también... me amas, Yutaka?

-Claro que sí, Minami-chan. Desde que te conocí me has parecido grandiosa, y desde entonces he querido estar siempre a tu lado, y me hace muy feliz saber que soy especial para ti.

Minami sentía que los ojos se le estaban humedeciendo, quería llorar de alegría por saber que su amor sí era correspondido. Tomoyo por su parte empieza a bailar muy alegre y se tomaba de las manos con Sakura, quien recién caía en cuenta de lo que estaba pasando.

-¿De verdad Minami-san estaba enamorada de Yu-chan? No me había dado cuenta.

-Tranquila, Sakura-chan- Tomoyo se abraza de manera estrecha a su querida amiga-. Es solo la manera en que se expresa el amor, la cosa más hermosa que puede haber, sobre todo cuando es verdadero.

-Ya veo, jejeje- Sakura se mostraba un poco nerviosa, pero igual le devuelve el abrazo a Tomoyo.

* * *

 **En los baños termales**

Luego de toda una tarde de visitar las tiendas y los atractivos turísticos locales, las cuatro amigas habían decidido finalmente bañarse para descansar del viaje, la larga caminata y llevar a cuestas lo que compraron antes de que se les asignara una habitación en el hotel más cercano para guardar todo. Yutaka estaba tan contenta con el regalo de Minami que aún en el baño no se lo quitó del cuello, mientras que Minami también tenía puesto su regalo, pensando en cuando ponerle una foto, obviamente una en la que estuviera su ahora pequeña novia. Afortunadamente los baños no eran mixtos como sospechaba Tomoyo, ni tampoco había nadie más tomando un baño aparte de ellas, pero de cualquier modo Tomoyo convenció a Sakura de usar el traje de baño que le tenía preparado, y desde luego tenía su videocámara lista para filmarla desde cualquier ángulo posible. Minami y Yutaka estaban relajadas desde su lado, y Yutaka de vez en cuando se reía viendo a Tomoyo tratando de tomar unos ángulos bastante sugerentes.

-¡Tranquila, Tomoyo! Se supone que solo es un vídeo.

-Sólo unas tomas más cercanas y termino.

-Esta bien, pero me quiero relajar después ¿De acuerdo?

Mientras Tomoyo se deleitaba como le daba la gana con las imágenes tomadas de Sakura, en la orilla permanecían las otras dos amigas tomadas de la mano y ahora se miraban mutuamente a los ojos. Por un momento sentían que estaban solas a pesar del alboroto de las otras a apenas un par de metros. Minami y Yutaka empiezan a acercar poco a poco sus rostros.

-¿P-puedo besarte, Yutaka?- pregunta Minami con un fuerte rubor en sus mejillas.

-De acuerdo, Minami-chan- Yutaka estaba igual de sonrojada, y con ambas manos toma el rostro de Minami.

Lentamente llegaron a darse su primer beso para ambas. Era algo absolutamente delicioso e increíble, parecía que estaban tocando el cielo con la punta de los dedos. No estaban prestando atención a nada más hasta que se separaron para poder respirar, aún cuando el beso la mayor parte del tiempo era uno casto. Ya ea hora de salir, pues de lo contrario vendrían el resto de las chicas y podrían arruinar el ambiente entre ellas. Tomoyo y Sakura también salen, ya ellas estaban terminadas de bañarse, también.

* * *

 **Habitación del hotel**

Ya a la hora de dormir, cada una había tomado lugar en su respectivo futón y habían charlado brevemente antes de que todas se acostaran. Minami estaba a punto de dormirse cuando siente que alguien se había metido en su futón, y al voltear se encuentra que era Yutaka.

-Lo siento, Minami-chan ¿Te desperté?

-No, la verdad es que aún no me había terminado de dormir- responde Minami con sinceridad.

-Minami-chan- Yutaka estaba ruborizada, y eso Minami lo podía ver en la oscuridad-, me preguntaba si... me permites dormir contigo esta noche. Hace mucho frío hoy, y quisiera estar contigo esta noche.

Minami sonríe levemente. Estaba feliz de saber que Yutaka realmente la quería, así que la abraza con dulzura y la acerca para que así ambas se pudieran dar calor y durmieran plácidamente. Yutaka estaba muy sonriente, se sentía segura en los brazos de Minami y parecía que nada malo fuera a pasar jamás. Por su parte, Tomoyo estaba imitando a Yutaka y estaba metida en el futón de Sakura.

-Sakura-chan, yo también tengo mucho frío, así que me gustaría dormir contigo esta noche ¿Me lo permites?

-Claro, Tomoyo- asiente tranquilamente Sakura-. Aunque no creo que haga falta preguntar cuando ya hasta estás abrazada a mí y todo.

-Es que tu cuerpo se siente bastante calentito, Sakura-chan.

Ahora sí las cuatro estaban listas para dormir, y la verdad es que durmieron mucho mejor de lo que esperaban. A Minami y Yutaka, así como a Sakura y Tomoyo, les esperaban bastante para divertirse y pasarlo bien juntas, y desde luego Minami se mostraría en adelante más abierta y feliz, todo gracias a la ayuda de Tomoyo y el amor de Yutaka.

 **Fin**

* * *

No sé cómo les quedó el ojito luego de leer esto, en lo personal lo veo bien, pero yo mismo no me doy review, así que eso se los dejo a ustedes. Un saludo a los que me han leído hasta ahora en Lucky Star, y un saludo también a aquellos que ahora saben de mí por incursionar en Card Captor Sakura, en serio es un honor debutar aquí.

Hasta otra


End file.
